It should have been me
by SveaR
Summary: Abby is upset with herself after she spent her day off with Connor and Caroline. Just a little idea that refused to leave me alone. Hope you enjoy it.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters_

* * *

"Count me out!" Abby yelled and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her, leaving Connor speechless in the living room.

The computer geek stared after his flat mate dumbstruck. He had just asked her what she wanted for dinner, when the blonde girl had suddenly snapped at him for no obvious reason.

Abby sighed heavily as her door fell shut. She leaned her back against the wood and slowly slid to the floor. Tears filled her eyes and Abby constantly rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes to stop them from coming.

The lizard expert was angry with herself. Why on earth had she agreed to spend the day shopping with Connor and Caroline?

Before now, spending a day with Connor was always fun, relaxing and most of all, easy. Abby didn't have to pretend in front of him in any way, she could just be herself. But today it had been different, not because of Connor but because of Caroline.

Most of the day, Abby had strolled behind the couple, she simply couldn't stand Caroline's endless snide remarks for her.

Instead of listening to all the snooty advice, she switched to watching the 'love birds' from behind: Connor taking Caroline's hand, Connor kissing Caroline's cheek, Connor buying Caroline gifts whenever she mentioned she wanted to have something.

By the end of the day, Abby was sick of it, and emotions washed over her she would have rather ignored.

Now in her room she wasn't able to fight them anymore. She wanted to be the one whose hand Connor took. She wanted to be the one whose cheek he kissed. She didn't want the gifts, but she wanted his attention back; she wanted to be the only one he paid attention to.

"Well done, Abigail! If you would have made your mind up earlier you could've been his girlfriend." Abby muttered under her breath to herself.

The frustration became unbearable. Before she knew what she was doing, Abby had grabbed a hold of one of her shoes and threw it across the room, screaming as she did so, letting the tears run free.

Connor started at the sound and closed the distance to Abby's bedroom door in an instant.

"Abby open the door! Please!" he asked. "Why are you so upset all of a sudden? Didn't we have a great day shopping?"

Seconds later, Abby opened the door angrily. Her expression caused Connor to back away a little. The tears had left black traces under her eyes and across her cheeks.

Anger flashed in her eyes as she stepped closer to Connor.

"A great day?" She started, "A great day!?" With every word Abby's voice became louder. "How was that a great day? While you had a lovely time with your girlfriend," Abby spat out the words 'lovely' and 'girlfriend' "All I could do was watch you two, and listen to Caroline's oh-so-friendly advice for me."

Connor was frozen on the spot, trying to comprehend Abby's outburst.

When the girl began to hit him on the chest, much to his own surprise he took Abby into his arms.

His action caught Abby unawares. All strength left her body and she began to sob into Connor's t-shirt.

"It should have been me!" She whispered into Connor's chest when the tears dried out.

Not sure if he had heard correctly, Connor leant back a little. "What?"

Too exhausted to fight her feelings for Connor any longer, she voiced the thoughts that had entered her mind too many times during the day.

"I wanted you to take my hand today; I wanted you to kiss my cheek." Abby trailed off, scared of Connor's reaction.

"You wanted the gifts too?" Connor joked halfhearted.

Abby looked into his eyes for the first time since she opened the door. A small smile played around her lips. "No you idiot," she said gently. "I wanted your attention...to myself." Her last words were barely audible.

A huge goofy smile appeared on Connor's face, which he tried to hide from the girl in front of him, but Connor wouldn't be Connor if he would have succeeded.

He took Abby's face in his hands and wiped the last remains of the tears away with his thumbs.

"Do you want that kiss now?" Connor asked hopeful.

Abby's answered shocked him. "No!"

"No?" Wondering again if he'd read too much into her words, Connor let go of her and brought some space between them.

The blonde girl fought back the laughing, "Not on the cheek!" She got hold of his t-shirt and pulled him closer again. "I want you to KISS me!"


End file.
